untittled
by Nah Ryuuzaki
Summary: Mello não aguentava mais, não podia mais suportar aquilo...O desejo reprimido dentro dele o sufocava... 'oneshot' M x M Enjoy o/


Apenas uma fic simples, que eu considero oneshot, apesar dos dois caps. Não era necessário dividir, creio eu!

**oOoOoOoOo **

**. One .**

Não eram diferentes apenas em questão de aparência. O loiro e aquele ruivo discordavam em pelo menos noventa e nove por cento de tudo. Mas talvez sua amizade fosse mais forte...Já que em todos esses anos, mesmo com tantas brigas, eles permaneciam um ao lado do outro, sem desistir...  
Como de costume, Mello estava jogado no sofá, mas desta vez inquieto, com um olhar que misturava raiva e tristeza.Matt por sua vez, estava jogado no chão, tentando acabar mais um de seus joguinhos favoritos. Ele sabia o que Mello queria, mas preferia finjir que não percebera aquela expressão de 'cão-sem-dono' única que o loiro fazia.  
Mello não aguentava mais, não podia mais suportar aquilo...O desejo reprimido dentro dele o sufocava, até que gritou por fim:

- Matt, vai comprar um chocolate pra mim!ò.ó

- Só se comprar um maço de cigarros pra mim... - dizia fingindo-se desinteressado para provocar Mello.

- Baaaaka! O que custa fazer um favor pra mim? - gritava levantando-se.

- O que custa fazer um favor...pra mim, hein? - Matt o imitava para provocá-lo ainda mais. Provocar Mello sempre fora seu passatempo preferido, depois dos joguinhos, claro.

- Mas eu tô com falta de açúcar no sangueeee... - Mello agora estava ajoelhado aos pés de Matt, que por sua vez ainda sentado no chão, não desgrudava os olhos da tela nem por um segundo. O loirinho fazia a melhor cara de piedade que conseguia.

- Mello...Esse teatrinho não vai funcionar dessa vez...Então levanta essa bunda daí e vai comprar a porcaria do chocolate! "Eu não vou ceder...não desta vez" - pensava.

- Ok...Já que eu tô sem chocolate...Você vai ficar sem seu brinquedinho! haaaah! - e num pulo, Mello pegou o PSP de Matt e jogou no chão, espatifando-o.

- Koniarooooooooo! ó.ò Eu tava quase conseguindo ganhar esse...

- hunf...foi você quem pediu... - Mello murmurava, emburrado.

- Adoro quando você faz essa carinha! - o ruivo olhava nos olhos de Mello, admirando-o.

- Que que é?

- Nada...

- Baka! - isso o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- Ok, vamos lá, vamos comprar seu chocolate... ¬¬'

**oOoOoOoOo **

**. Two .**

- Bah, eu odeio chuva... ¬¬ - resmungava Mello olhando a chuva pelo vidro da loja de doces.

- Você realmente só reclama... - Matt se aproximou com um maço de cigarros e as barras de chocolate para o amigo.

- Me recuso a sair nessa chuva...

- Qual o seu problema? A gente precisa voltar...antes que piore...

- Eu disse pra gente vir de moto...mas você e sua teimosia...hunf...

- Ok, eu não poderia adivinhar que ia chover...

- Mas EU AVISEI!ò.ó

- Nha, cala boca e vamos voltar... - Matt saiu puxando Mello pelo braço, ignorando a careta que ele fazia.

- Tá chovendo muito... Eu já disse que odeio quando chove? - Mello estava com uma expressão estranha.

- Não ande tão rápido... Chuva não mata! hahah... - Matt tirava sarro da preocupação de Mello, obviamente para irritá-lo.

Mello tentava disfarçar a cara de medo, mas era inevitável que ele se assustasse a cada trovão. Desde pequeno ele odiava chuva...exatamente porque sempre tivera medo de trovões.  
Mais um trovão. O terrível barulho. Mello fechou os olhos. Em seguida saiu correndo até um beco próximo, onde se largou no chão com as mãos nos ouvidos e a cabeça baixa.

- Mello... - Matt se aproximou, deixando a sacola com as coisas no chão, sentando-se ao lado do loiro amedrontado.

- Se veio rir de mim outra vez...Vai embora Matt! - ele apenas continuava com as mãos nos ouvidos, sem encarar o ruivo.

- Baka...Eu não vim rir de você! Por que não disse que tava com medo?

- Porque...

- Bah, que tipo de amigo pensa que eu sou? Eu sei quando eu posso fazer brincadeiras... Tudo bem que eu não sabia que você tinha medo de trovões... u.ú

- Isso é porque eu sempre me isolava nos dias de chuva. E você continuava com seus joguinhos...

- Não coloque meus 'joguinhos' no meio disso, tá bem?!

Mais um trovão clareou o céu, e desta vez Matt abraçou Mello, colocando a mão em sua cabeça e apertando-a contra seu peito.

- Não fica com medo não. Eu tô aqui. - dizia o ruivo com uma voz afetuosa.

- Amigo igual a você eu nunca vou encontrar...Foi você que sempre teve do meu lado, afinal...

- E pretendo sempre estar, ok... - Matt sorria, e ainda que não estivesse vendo a face do amigo, sabia que ele estava prestes a chorar. É que esse tipo de coisa sempre emocionava o loirinho...emotivo loirinho. Era verdade...eles estiveram juntos desde sempre. Nos momentos mais felizes e nos mais tristes também. No planos mais perfeitos e na hora das broncas também. Apesar de todas as brigas e todas as diferenças, eles eram inseparáveis não importava a situação. Cada um com seu vício, cada um com seus pontos de vista, mas sempre juntos...

Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo e aos poucos os trovões foram parando e a chuva também. O céu estava limpo novamente, mas os dois continuavam abraçados.

- Matt...Obrigado por estar sempre do meu lado. - Mello o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

Matt apenas sorriu.

- Matt, eu t... - Mello se soltou e agora olhava firmemente nos olhos do amigo.

- Não precisa dizer, eu sei... - o ruivo ainda sorria.

- Eu imaginava que você nunca diria nada do tipo, mas não sabia que não me deixaria dizer. - disse um tanto emburrado.

- Mello...A gente não precisa dizer isso...nossa amizade já diz tudo. E você demonstra tudo o que tá aí dentro, toda vez que olha bem fundo nos meus olhos. - dizendo isso, Matt beijou-lhe a bochecha e sorriu.

- Atos valem mais que palavras, neah... - Mello por sua vez, sorriu-lhe de volta, um pouco envergonhado, porém feliz. Hey, acho que a gente precisa voltar, agora que a chuva parou...

- Voltar pra quê? O dia tá tão bonito agora, olha esse céu bem aqui em cima da gente! - Além do mais eu tenho tudo de que preciso comigo... Cigarros...e você!

- Por que 'cigarro' e 'jogo' vem sempre na frente?... Nha, também tenho tudo que preciso aqui... Agora, dá logo meu chocolate!

**Owari **

**oOoOoOoOo **

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**E se deixarem reviews ****Ná-chan ficará feliz! XD **

** ;)  
**


End file.
